Not thought of title yet ideas welcome
by ice-baby-bubbles
Summary: when draco relises his feelings for harry he decides to get what he wants but harry is not so sure.... at first H/D M/M pairing R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at slash so please review good or bad and I promise it will get better.  
  
Harry Potter walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. He could not believe Malfoy evil git. He had once again called Hermione a mud blood again and then would have hexed her if Harry had not reversed the spell back on him. He really hated that guy.  
  
God Harry was sexy and so good with magic. How the hell am I going to get him alone?  
  
As Harry walked down the halls to Breakfast he thought about his Divinations homework and possible dreams.  
  
He was walking past the DADA classroom when he was pulled in. Before he could get out his wand he was pushed back against the wall and a mouth was pressed on his and a tongue forced in. He tried to pull away but was being roughly held against the wall.  
  
The person pulled away and whispered into Harry's ear making a shiver run up his spine. "Did you like that?"  
  
Harry took his chance and ran from the room. That was Malfoy.  
  
I am not sure whether or not to continue please review.  
  
Possible options:  
  
Harry confronts Draco and agrees to friendship He confronts Draco and tells him to lay off Draco turns out to be a Veela Harry turns out to be a Veela Other suggestions welcome in reviews 


	2. A suprizing discovery

Hi guys sorry but I can't update till at least Saturday. I forgot I am unable to access the web for the next week but I promise to have chapter two up as soon as possible  
  
Here is the previous entries that this is replacing.  
  
Okay help me I need help I had so many ideas at the end of the last chapter and now they have.. left me '^'  
  
I am officially requesting help.  
  
I know he will be become DADA teacher but I don't know what else.  
  
Should he be a rebel, a dark Harry, in hiding, Harry goes into hiding(it can be done) (personally not the second last option.)  
  
Please give advice.  
  
P.S. do not email me.  
  
Also thank you for reviews. I know it was rushed but it was originally going to be a songfic (I have no idea what I was thinking.) it will be at least 1000 words next chapter.  
  
Thank you to all these people.  
  
Heaven's Reaper- thank you I happen to have had varied plots but I feel this is the best so far.  
  
SmacksKiller- I agree I promise more soon  
  
Rachael- thank you  
  
StickyElf- love the name thank you  
  
mhnm.k- thank you  
  
Amelia Slytherin- maybe you should get of the chocolate but thanks anyway (no insult meant)  
  
ChudleyGungans- I happen to agree. Go the Ron bashers!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers  
  
wanderingwolf- I agree with most of the things that you have said. I must say tu-tus' cross my mind though I was thinking more of Ron or Albus. GO the dark Harry fics. There will be a new Basilisk later on. I agree on the phoenix that has also crossed my mind- I like the way you think.  
  
bitchkitten/ kitten- Harry will be DADA professor and yes I do here we go. Unspoken Betrayal, harry potter and the dark revilations, the betrayal, fugitive prince. check under the authors and check their faves and authors as well. Some alternate universe ones are dark. Need more just ask.  
  
greasy socks- I was thinking maybe half dark half rebel  
  
Lily Skylo- yes he will be like Snape. He will favour Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No Dumbledore will not recognise Harry. And we will find out about Fudge (spits name) later.  
  
I-love-sirus73- I have read Dark Harry fics they are the best. More aurors will be coming.  
  
Jess16- oh do not fear harry shall get Doublebottom *muttering- bloody control freak, only using him as a tool I will so badly so him!.etc  
  
Okay now we have several options first I need to have your help relationships  
  
Ginny Hermoine New Girl None All H and G  
  
Please help I have gotten into the story but harry will definitely be recruiting both girls H and G. He may tell them who he is.  
  
I am sorry to say that though I have heaps of ideas but am a really slow writer I you want decent chapters detail and such also if you want more then 1000 words per chap. I will try to update one a week at least.  
  
Next chapter will be posted by Monday so at the latest it should be up by Tuesday. 


End file.
